marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales to Astonish Vol 1 16
Other Characters: * Island Natives Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** | ReprintOf2 = Mystery Tales Vol 1 42 | ReprintOfStory2 = 5 | StoryTitle3 = My Touch Means... Doom! | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler3_1 = Don Heck | Inker3_1 = Don Heck | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Ray Holloway | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = A man desperate to pay for his wife life saving surgery decides to steal a bank, he seemingly succeeds but later crashes into an atomic test area, instead of dying his body absorbs the radiation giving the power to kill everything he touches, unwilling to let people die for it he throws himself of a clif but suddenlly is back on the bank before the robbery and gives up doing it. The bank guard is then revelead as a hypnotist hired by the bank's manager who created the illusion as a test while the man discovers his doctor has accepted to make the surgery for free. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Dr. Johnson Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Meadowfield ** | StoryTitle4 = Save Me from the Mole Men! | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Writer4_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler4_1 = Paul Reinman | Inker4_1 = Paul Reinman | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = A boxer needs help to become a heavyweight, and breaks into an experimental lab to steal pills that hadn't been tested yet, but were supposed to make a person instantly gain wait. While escaping, he takes the entire bottle, and the building's floor can't hold his weight. He keeps falling through floors until he finds himself in the realm of the 'Mole Men', who immediately begin to beat on him. He dodges a few of their punches, and they become impressed with his speed. They imprison him and force him to become a sparring partner for all of them. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Crusher Supporting Characters: * Watchman Antagonists: * Mole Men ** Races and Species: * * Locations: * Items: * Weight Gaining Pills | StoryTitle5 = I Am the Victim of the Sorcerer! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker5_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist5_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer5_1 = Artie Simek | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis5 = This story features a protagonist who turns out to be a character attempting to avoid a fate he cannot thwart as he is revealed at the end of the story to be the victim depicted in a gallery's painting titled "The Sorcerer's Betrayer". | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Joe Supporting Characters: * Art Gallery Patrons Antagonists: * The Sorcerer Races and Species: * | Notes = * This entire issue, except for the story below, is reprinted in Where Creatures Roam #3 * "My Touch Means Doom" reprinted in Tower of Shadows #8 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}